The present invention relates to a system comprising providing means for providing data to a user.
It is known from the prior art to present a large number of data on a display of a computer such as economical data, technical data etc. The data may be arranged in a table comprising a number of columns as well as a number of lines.
Frequently such tables or any other arrays of data contain data as well as a lot of information related to different aspects of the data so that it might be difficult to maintain an overview and to make a quick assessment of the data, especially in case of a high number of data.